


Aithusa the council crasher

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Dragon Daddys, Fanart, M/M, Magic Revealed, merthur in a constant relationship, my magical manservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: My daily life with a very active dragon and a very magical manservant.The »My magical Manservant Series« is a collection of many little stories about Arthur Pendragon who is deeply in love with his very magical manservant Merlin. While several secrets, whether magic or love, are no secrets anymore, they have to deal with disobedient dragons, cheeky knights, a whole kingdom and their own feelings for each other. Keep their magic secret!





	Aithusa the council crasher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).




End file.
